A Tittin'
by MsSchneeheide
Summary: Musings and consequences.


They were roaming the empty dark hallways looking for another good spot for the next part of their video. Flaca was studying angles, while Maritza was busy checking their comments.

"Those people again; #showyourtitsmaritz," she scoffed. "Why ain't they asking you, they're so much better."

"What?" Flaca paused her mental calculations and stared at her.

"Duh," she waved off, as if it was self-explanatory.

"No, I don't get it chiquita," she touched her elbow to make her turn.

"I mean they're so much rounder and, fuller," gesturing eloquently.

She shook her head perplexed, "So what? Some girls are bigger than others, don't mean nothing."

Maritza went back to the screen, pursing her lips. "Flac you said it too, I should probably get fake tits."

"What, when? What are you saying?" she frowned.

Maritza eyed her, "Valentine's, ugh."

"Valentine's?" That felt like falling down the rabbit hole and landing in a puzzling place. "...OMG we were joking! Did you take it seriously?" her eyes widened comically.

"And I saw you with McCullough, you really appreciated her set," Maritza continued.

"So what? There are different sets and they can all be nice sets."

She shook her head "Yeah, whatever" and was about to get back to her phone but Flaca grabbed it from her and pocketed it. "Hey!" she protested.

Her tall friend put both hands on her shoulders and made her stop against the wall. "No no no girl, are you for real? I mean have you seen yourself? Because _I_ have and they're all, like, perky and sweet and perfectly proportioned."

An eyebrow rose. "Flaca that's cute and all, but let's face it, this is not what dreams are made of," she pointed at her chest. "_This_, however," she went on hotly, as the tip of her index pushed on the other's left boob, "is where faces wish to sink in to choke and die happy."

Flaca was left speechless and just examined her for a moment.

"You're crazy."

She shook herself and noticed that the library was just a few meters away. Clutching Maritza's arm, she dragged her into it. "Hey! What're you doing?!"

"Sssh!"

"What, why, there's no one here!"

"It's a library!"

"Pfft," she snorted.

Flaca left her hand as they stopped in one of the aisles. It was almost dark, but there was some moonlight coming in from the large windows and filtering through the bookcases. "You really think that?"

"What?"

"About -" she indicated. Maritza's eyes dropped there.

"Well obviously. I mean I'm not blind."

Flaca looked at her. "Yours are beautiful too y'know, no kidding," she gave a little encouraging smile. "Not for choking maybe, but for, like, taking them in your hands and squeezing and just feeling all of them with your palms and fingers," she mused, stopped, and blushed a little. "Sorry."

Now it was Maritza's turn to be lost for words.

She breathed deeply. "Thanks. It's been so long I don't feel so great sometimes."

"What no! With all the lezzies and guards attention, you shouldn't."

"Yeah, but it's lezzies and stupid guards y'know, they'd jump anything, and what do they know of beauty."

"That's true," Flaca conceded. "Well sometimes even _they_ know though. _I_ have excellent judgment and I can tell," she smiled.

Maritza smiled back a bit.

Gazes fell to the floor, then up again, and then to the other's eyes. They burst into laughter.

The sudden noise of a door opening silenced them instantly. Flaca pivoted on her heel and hid them further in a corner. "Alex, are you here?" Chapman's voice said and they saw a torchlight moving back and forth. "Darn," the door slammed shut.

After half a minute they exhaled and looked at each other. At once they became aware of their respective stances; Flaca was pinning Maritza's shoulders against some bookshelves, their bodies practically flush together, and Maritza's hand had evidently sprung up instinctively and was pressed on her left girl. "Oh."

She observed for a couple of seconds, spread her fingers and groped it.

Flaca's beat stopped in her chest.

"Isn't that my line?" she whispered. Maritza's eyes darted up wide. Her hands slid down and around Maritza's boobs and she weighed them up; she opened index and middle fingers, then slowly moved them closer again, pinching the nipples. The shorter girl's breath hitched.

"Right," she answered. "What was mine again?"

She released her hold and circled Flaca's back, ending on her butt. "This is nice too", she inhaled, leaning forward and pushing her face into the generous bosom.

"Mari..." Flaca began.

"Do it again," she felt lips moving next to her heart.

With no real options but to comply, her caresses and fondling started anew; warm open-mouthed kisses were gliding along her skin. Thank god for the riot's more relaxed dress code and necklines.

Maritza switched their positions and trapped Flaca between herself and the law volumes she had just been propped up against. She seized her friend's makeshift tie and made to lower her head, when she was interrupted.

"Wait Mari, no..."

She immediately left the piece of cloth and pulled away. "Sorry, you don't... that was stupid," she said alarmed.

"No it wasn't, believe, it's just..." Flaca explained, "You're not a lesbian, and I don't know what this is."

"You're not a lesbian either!" Maritza replied.

"Mmh," she shrugged.

"What's that, 'mmh'? _Are_ you? When did this happen?"

"I'm not, I mean... I don't know, I guess I stopped thinking about it," Flaca admitted softly.

"Oh." - "Yeah."

"-Well _I _am not. You know I don't even like women, I'm a bitch to them most of the time!" she was working herself up. "It's just... you," now she was trying to make sense. "I mean you're... you, and it's different. _We_ are different."

Flaca sighed. "I don't get it, you saying – what? What was this?" she gestured between them.

"It was," Maritza shook her head, "us" she simply said.

They were silent for a few moments, eyeing each other questioningly. Flaca sat down, and Maritza hesitantly joined her.

"Are you mad?" she asked.

"Naa."

"You know I don't really care about a lot of people in here, or outside even;" she nodded. "But I care about you." She stole a glance at her.

Flaca returned it, guarded. "I care about you too." Maritza was looking all soft and gooey. "But I can't lose you over this."

"Why would you lose me?"

"Wouldn't this be weird? You just said it yourself, you don't like women," she seemed perturbed.

"Didn't you listen dumbass? I don't like women or _no one_ in here. I like... _you_. You're not a woman, you're – you," she went again. "I just need you, Flac."

Flaca smiled sadly. "And I need you, Mari," she looked down. "But, not just now or for a bit. It's like, all the time," she let out dejected.

Maritza became hopeful again. "It's all the time for me too! Flac..." she put one hand on her knee.

"Really?" She nodded. Her gaze was melting the younger girl's insides. "I love you," the three words confirmed what her expression had already said and repeated over and over in the course of months.

"Maritza..." her throat was constricting.

"Oh baby, it's ok," she gathered the taller form in her arms and hugged her tight. She kissed her hair, and they existed like that for some time.

"You think we can stay here?" Flaca asked in her neck.

"Why not, it's quiet; and it's a carpet flooring." She pushed them downwards. Flaca was laying on her back and Maritza hugged her koala-style.

"I love you too," a murmur.

Maritza snuggled closer, elated. "Thank god I was about to have a stroke here," she confessed. Flaca giggled, they were on cloud nine. She could feel kisses on her collarbone and a small solid body moving to straddle her.

"This is nice," and the kisses were still moving lower.

"Yeah, nice... and other things," she placed her hands on her friend's wiggling hips. Maritza retracted and rested her chin on the comfortable breasts, locking eyes with Flaca. "Can I kiss you now?"

She had to laugh. "After going straight for second base is when you ask?," a shrug. "C'me here stupid" and she made good use of the other's tie this time. But it was touch and go as Flaca pushed her away, and the quick peck on the lips left Maritza unsatisfied. "I know you can do way better."

"And what can _you_ do about that?" she provoked.

Maritza's eyes darkened and flared like fiery charcoal, and she plunged in. Mouths met roughly and engaged in a strange battle or dance; with continuous changes in strategy they slid and repositioned and varied their angles, trying for new approaches,

experimenting new moves. Teeth bit and lips opened for labored breaths; tongues traced and tasted and resonated deep inside and down.

Flaca's fingers were digging in Maritza's lower back, and the older girl moaned while caressing her ribs. "Flac..." her right disappeared under the hem of the top and seized its prize, kneading it firmly.

"Mari -" she felt the white piece of fabric being lifted up. She grabbed her friend's booty and pressed it down, feeling the whole smaller figure glued against herself. A nose was tickling her chest, and a wet tongue started licking on it. "Oh my God," one hand tangled in the mane on her tits, her legs opened slightly and one of the other's fell in between them. Her hips and knee started thrusting, and her companion's joined them.

Maritza fully mouthed Flaca's nipple and sucked, pinching the other with her fingers. She couldn't stop, wouldn't, and didn't. Devouring and pushing, again, and more, unrelenting and hard in a hot mess of limbs and gasps they went on, friction mounting until the critical point, and Flaca's knee hit her again just right, and almost all her weight was on her center just so, and stars exploded behind their eyelids opening them wide as if seeing the universe for the first time.

Flaca fell off the edge first, and Maritza silenced her covering mouth with hand, hips still pushing, their bodies still crashing against each other like pirate ship and prey side by side, struggling to the last, till she tumbled after her too, jerked and shuddered, and moaned on her boobs.

The waves receded in ebbs and flows, and, gradually died out.

"Fuck..." she breathed. Even the lungs seemed to have really started functioning just now, the air was so much fresher and crisp, it was like being on an oxygen high.

"Yeah," she scratched her friend's hair and neck.

Looking up from her plush pillow Maritza saw equal awe, and smiled.

"Well that was..." - "...quick." - "And basically Puritan." They laughed.

"We must have been seriously starving," she caressed the clavicle below her and watched Flaca through her eyelashes.

"Mmh," she agreed.

"You're not gonna move from there anytime soon are you?" - "Nope," she popped on her skin.

"Hey, it tickles!" she chuckled. "C'me give me a kiss you perv." - "Heyy!" she protested, but obeyed.

"You're clearly such a boobs girl," Flaca shook her head fondly.

"Depends on the boobs," Maritza winked slily and smirked at the ones in question.

They settled down in their cozy koala-and-eucalyptus tree pose from before, faces close, hands intertwined.

"Should we say something to Gloria or the others?" Flaca wondered.

"Let's think about it tomorrow," Maritza said. "We'll figure it out together, as always;" and they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
